Talk:Snow Wurm
These warriors or eles? Because the Ice Chasms page lists them as eles while their page lists them as wars --Blue.rellik 22:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Are you sure these aren't [[Worm|W'o'''rms]] as opposed to [[Wurm (Species)|W'u'rms]]? Worms are generally much weaker. --Macros 17:50, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Someone want to see if the snow wurms on the way to the asura homeland are tameable? They show up green like the moa birds in the same area. That would be really cool to have a burrowing pet. Tried it, they aren't tamable --Tommy McTom 16:50, 31 August 2007 (CDT) They never attack me, is it supposed to be like that? --Gimmethegepgun 22:02, 1 September 2007 (CDT) These things make for some excellent beast training. These seem to have insane armor versus physical damage. My warrior does a constant 2,3,4 like damage, with a critical hit of 12! I have 16 axe mastery and nothing like weakness on me. Anyone else noticed this? Progger 06:23, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Species They act like worms, they look like worms, therefor, they '''are' worms. (methinks)-- (Talk) ( ) 10:52, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I'd agree. It seems someone at Arena Net mixed up the names. --Curse You 01:02, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Point Bonus I was killing these guys and ive killed at least 30 but it doesn't say "You have killed x foes" and every 25 kills there's no bonus.Fire Tock 22:24, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :It may have something to do with the fact that they aren't even aggressive until you attack them; perhaps they aren't counted towards the kill counter or Hard Mode vanquishing. Although the ones in Verdant Cascades do. (T/ ) 22:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::They do count, just tested. --Soulflame 07:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Actually they count when they die on surface. I killed 10 of them, half of which died because of health degeneration after hiding in the ground. GW-Topinambour 18:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Proffesion These guy's aren't rangers. They're warrior/rangers. I was farming some in hard mode and one dropped a warrior tome.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:40, 15 December 2007 (UTC) : So they couls be both R/W or W/R --'Ricky' 23:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) No, it has to the first proffesion for they type of tome they drop. A r/w couldn't drop a warrior tome. a w/r could though.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::As shown by some tests, a r/w actually can drop a warrior tome. --'Ricky' 23:50, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Huh, interesting. Well ill add on that they're / . Not just .--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 03:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC) This ok? --19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 03:30, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Orly? I've never heard of a monster dropping a secondary prof tome, except in the case of Murakai, but that's an exception based on the confusion over her profession. --Shadowcrest 22:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've got plenty of warrior tomes from them, and not a single ranger one, so I'm inclined to say they're actually W/R. Plus they have 0 Marksmanship in the one area that they actually use a ranger skill. RoseOfKali 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: ::I have been farming them for exp, and had both warrior and ranger tomes, though on average I get more warrior tomes, does this suggest they are W/R? 09:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Mazrim "In Ice Cliff Chasms, they will not attack unless provoked." I found on numerous occasions when I went on a simple chest run (I usually find one to two Locked Chests before I have to fight anything too dangerous, and I can just map back to Boreal Station and redo it), a Locked Chest would spawn near where a worm would spawn. When I went to open it, sometimes the worm would start attacking me for no reason at all. I doubt opening a chest counts as "provoking", unless I'm missing something here. - Franc 05:35, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Were you in hard mode? --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 22:28, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, Normal Mode. After some more running through the area, I realized that they only seem to attack me if I open a Locked Chest near me. I'm guessing this has something to do with each Chest being guarded by a (group of) monster, though.--Franc 03:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::I've been farming these things in normal mode for the last week or so using a trapper and I've noticed that they start attacking if you stand in melee range for a few seconds. They attack even if you're just standing there idle. --Sinharath 19:58, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Safe and cheap Survivor They are only capable of attacking in melee range, and will do so when you are close enough, but can't hurt you otherwise. Makes for a pretty safe Survivor farm. They have high armor to Physical AND Elemental dmg. Just stand back and degen them to death: Burning works wonders with Mark of Rodgort and AoE like Firestorm and/or Searing Heat, but other conditions like Disease and Poison can work too, just slower. Ritualist offensive spirits can work as well, their damage is armor-ignoring. With a cheap Insight Scroll like Adventurer's or Hunter's Insight in HM you will get 594 XP or 693 XP per kill respectively in HM at level 20. With more practice, you can kill all the wurms before the 5-minute Hunter's runs out if you activate it just before you kill the first wurm. Makes for a cheap and safe Legendary Survivor, you come ahead in cash from the drops even after purchasing the mentioned scrolls, and you won't get killed if you lag out, just make sure not to get too close to the Mountain Pinesouls and don't stand on the wurms' spawn points. For extra brownie points, you can use faster more expensive scrolls and chest farm the 1 or 2 locked chests on each run. RoseOfKali 19:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC)